Renewable energy sources are becoming increasingly more prevalent as people try to reduce their dependence on non-renewable source such as oil. The sun's energy is one example of a renewable energy source that has been increasingly used to provide energy to homes and businesses through the use of solar arrays that convert the sun's energy to electricity. However, conventional solar arrays experience significant power reduction when the array is blocked by partial shade.